


Rose

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, i need to learn how to tag better probably, mysterypearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Mystery Girl and Pearl talk about the picture of Rose above the door.





	

The first thing Sheena noticed, walking into Pearl’s house, was the lack of anyone else. Pearl had said, when they talked on the phone, to just walk in, but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Nor was anyone else. The kitchen was empty, the loft was empty, and the living room was empty. Her eyes traveled around again. The last time she had been there, for her second date with Pearl, she had been nervous. She had grown more comfortable around the woman as they continued to go out, meeting at The Big Donut or other eateries around Beach City. Pearl had invited her back to the house again, but it seemed that everyone had left.

Sheena took a seat on the couch. The puzzle was gone, the table left empty, except for a few crumbs of food. She looked around the house again. The platform and the metal door set into what appeared to be rock kept her attention, but she stopped herself short of investigating. Maybe she and Pearl were closer and more comfortable around each other, but she didn’t want to overstep any bounds just yet. 

There were small pictures of the people who lived here hung in various places, all showing them happy and smiling. Her eyes wondered back to the large windows surrounding the door, and then to the picture above the door. 

It was a painted portrait. It wasn’t an old painting, like the ones kept behind ropes at museums, but the talent of the artist was evident. It was a woman in a white dress, a star cut out around her belly button, or at least, where her belly button should have been. Instead there was a vibrant pink gemstone. Her eyes were closed and she had a small serene smile on her lips, her face framed by nearly perfect spiral curled pink hair, the color similar to Sheena’s own. She stood, walking closer to the picture. The woman was beautiful. 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned quickly, seeing Pearl. The look on her face was unlike any Sheena had seen. While Pearl appeared to be trying to smile, it had turned into a facsimile, her face showing fear and sadness. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” Her hand traveled from Sheena’s shoulder to her hand, where she held tightly. 

“It’s okay, I haven’t been here too long.” Sheena looked back over to the picture. “That’s really cool. She’s pretty. Where did you get it?”

Pearl’s expression tightened, and Sheena could tell it was yet another question that Pearl was uncomfortable with. She had a lot of those, and Sheena was always understanding when Pearl avoided the question, but when Pearl’s eyes moved from Sheena back to the painting, she sighed. 

She led Sheena to the couch, releasing Sheena’s hand and clasping both of hers together. “That was a gift, from Amethyst’s friend, Vidalia. After...after Rose left, I guess she also needed to grieve, and she has always been a good artist, so she painted that for us.” Pearl looked from her clasped hands to the painting. “To hang. So Steven would be able to see his mother, she said, but really it was for us. We weren’t exactly out best when Steven was born, when we didn’t have Rose anymore.” 

The house fell silent again. Pearl looked from the painting to Sheena, the smile completely gone. “It’s been comforting at times. At other’s it hasn’t been.” 

“So that’s Rose Quartz.” Sheena looked more closely at the woman. 

Pearl nodded. “It is.” 

The way Pearl was watching her made her pause. She looked back at the picture, and then to Pearl. “That’s the woman you were in love with.” Pearl’s cheek turned blue as she nodded. “Okay. She was definitely attractive.” Sheena wasn’t certain Pearl was still breathing. 

“You’re not upset?” Pearl asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

Sheena shook her head. “Of course not. Why would I be?”

“You look alike. Amethyst and Steven both, well, as did I if I’m honest, and Garnet when she met you, and Greg...” She gave an agitated sigh. “We all noticed. I was afraid it would upset you.”

Sheena sat for a moment. She wouldn’t say she looked like the woman on the wall. If her hair were still its natural dark brown, she would wager no one would think they look alike. Pearl seemed especially stressed, however. She knew they had been moving slowly. It was a pace that Pearl seemed comfortable with, but maybe she was afraid that Sheena would think she was...well, she wasn’t certain, but she felt this fear was part of what was holding Pearl back from a lot of topics. 

She smiled at Pearl, taking her hand and leaning in close. “I’m not upset,” she whispered. She leaned in closer, slowly, putting her hand on the couch next to Pearl for support. Again, Pearl seemed to have stopped breathing, but her eyes were looking steadily at Sheena. “I promise.” She released Pearl’s hand, putting her own on Pearl’s cheek. She heard Pearl gasp at the contact, her eyes falling closed as she leaned forward. She allowed her own eyes to close just before their lips met. Pearl seemed to melt into the kiss, her hands finding their way around Sheena’s neck. Then into her hair. Pearl pulled her closer, physically moving her. 

After what seemed like a full minute, Sheena pulled away, gasping for air. She could feel her lungs expand, grateful for the air they were receiving, while Pearl appeared fine. Her face was fully flushed blue, and she had the goofiest grin on her face as her hands fell away from Sheena’s shoulders, finding her hands instead. Pearl giggled, surprising Sheena. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take your breath away.”

Sheena smiled back, leaning forward again. “It’s okay. You can do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have two more installments planned for this. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get them out, since my term has started today, but hopefully I can do it like I have been doing. I'd love to know what you guys think of this and honestly any constructive criticism is wonderful. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. (Also I can totally take requests, you can leave them in the comments or send them to my tumblr, icypearls.


End file.
